


Rumours

by paranoidangel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Original Character POV, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Federation Guard meets Our Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



I can see the bloke fiddling with the lock on the door. He can't see me, but that's because he didn't think to look up. I should call security, but he'll never get in, that lock's foolproof.

Oh, he's in. How did he do that? I don't want to get into trouble, so I'll catch him myself. He's only one floor down. He can't have gone far.

He's faster than he looks, that lock picker. But it's alright, I can run fast too. That's how I got this job.

Marvellous, he has friends. He must have let them in. Now I'm for it, unless I can catch them all. But four against one aren't great odds and one of them looks pretty fierce. So I hide and listen and think about what to do.

That's when I hear the fierce one call the curly-haired one Blake! Now I'm scared. I've heard they can get on and off planets without being seen and they'll kill you as soon as look at you.

I make to run away, but I'm not quiet enough. Next thing I know that fierce-looking one's shot me. Must be true what they say about them.


End file.
